House of Hades
by GM12
Summary: Percy and Annabeth fell in Tartarus. The Seven are struggling to get to Greece to save them in time, but Gaea sends her worst monsters available against all of them. What will happen when they get a new prophecy? What will happen when with the war between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter? Will they ever make it in time?
1. Chapter 1

The House of Hades

**This is gmandy1 and this is what I think the House of Hades will be about. I will update regularly. **

**I don't own this. All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Annabeth's POV

"Percy, let me go," Annabeth croaked. "You can't pull me up." that

His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless.

"Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above.

"The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?

Nico's eyes widened. "But—"

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"

"I-I will."

Below them, a voice laughed in the darkness. _Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess_.

Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome.

"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

Only then did she understand what would happen. _A one-way trip. A very hard fall._

"As long as we're together," she said.

She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above-maybe the last sunlight she would ever see.

Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to Summerdaes and melaniepatrick for the first comments

Leo's POV

LEO WAS STILL IN SHOCK.

Everything had happened so quickly. They had secured grappling lines to the Athena Parthenos just as the floor gave way, and the final columns of webbing snapped. Jason and Frank dove down to save the others, but they'd only found Nico and Hazel hanging from the rope ladder. Percy and Annabeth were gone. The pit of Tartarus had been buried under several tons of debris. Leo pulled the Argo II out of the cavern seconds before the entire place imploded, taking the rest of the parking lot with it.

The Argo II was now parked on a hill overlooking the city. Jason, Hazel, and Frank had returned to the scene of the catastrophe, hoping to dig through rubble and find a way to save Percy and Annabeth, but they'd come back demoralized. The cavern was simply gone. The scene was swarming with police and rescue workers. No mortals had been hurt, but the Italians would be scratching their heads for months, wondering how a massive sinkhole had opened right in the middle of a parking lot and swallowed a dozen perfectly good cars.

Dazed with grief, Leo and the others carefully loaded the Athena Parthenos into the hold, using the ship's hydraulic winches with an assist from Frank Zhang, part-time elephant. The statue just fit, though what they were going to do with it, Leo had no idea.

Coach Hedge was too miserable to help. He kept pacing the deck with tears in his eyes, pulling at his goatee and slapping the side of his head, muttering, "I should have saved them! I should have blown up more stuff!"

Finally Leo told him to go belowdecks and secure everything for departure. He wasn't doing any good beating himself up.

The six demigods gathered on the quarterdeck and gazed at the distant column of dust still rising from the site of the implosion.

Leo rested his hand on the Archimedes sphere, which now sat on the helm, ready to be installed. He should have been excited. It was the biggest discovery of his life-even bigger than Bunker 9. If he could decipher Archimedes' scrolls, he could do amazing things. He hardly dared to hope, but he might even be able to build a new control disk for a certain dragon friend of his.

Still, the price had been too high.

He could almost hear Nemesis laughing. I told you we could do business, Leo Valdez.

He had opened the fortune cookie. He'd gotten the access code for the sphere and saved Frank and Hazel. But the sacrifice had been Percy and Annabeth. Leo was sure of it.

"It's my fault," he said miserably.

The others stared at him. Only Hazel seemed to understand. She'd been with him at the Great Salt Lake.

"No," She insisted. "No, this is Gaea's fault. It had nothing to do with you."

Leo wanted to believe that, but he couldn't. They'd started this voyage with Leo messing up, firing on New Rome. They'd ended in old Rome with Leo breaking a cookie and paying price much worse than an eye.

"Leo, listen to me." Hazel gripped his hand. " I won't allow to take the blame. I couldn't bear that after-after Sammy ..."

She choked up, but Leo knew what she meant. His bisabuelo had blamed himself for Hazel's disappearance. Sammy had lived a good life, but he'd gone to his grave believing that he'd spent a cursed diamond and doomed the girl he loved.

Leo didn't want to make Hazel miserable all over again, but this was different. True success requires sacrifice. Leo had chosen to break that cookie. Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus. That couldn't be a coincidence.

Nico di Angelo shuffled over, leaning on his black sword.

"Leo, they're not dead. If they were, I could feel it."

"How could you be sure?" Leo asked. "If that pit really led to ... you know ... how could you sense them so far away?"

Nico and Hazel shared a look, maybe comparing notes on their Hades/Pluto death radar. Leo shivered. Hazel had never seemed like a child of the Underworld to him, but Nico di Angelo-that guy was creepy.

"We can't be one hundred percent sure," Hazel admitted. "But I think Nico is right. Percy and Annabeth are still alive ... at least, so far."

Jason pounded his fist against the rail. "I should've been paying attention. I could have flown down and saved them."

"Me, too," Frank moaned. The big duded looked on the verge of tears.

Piper put her hand Jason's back. "It's not your fault, either of you. You were trying to save the statue."

"She's right," Nico said. "Even if the pit hadn't been buried, you couldn't have flown into it without being pulled down. I'm the only one who has actually been into Tartarus. It's impossible to describe how powerful that place is. Once you get close, it sucks you in. I never stood a chance."

Frank sniffled. "Then Percy and Annabeth don't stand a chance either?"

Nico twisted his silver skull ring. "Percy is the most powerful demigod I've ever met. No offense to you guys, but it's true. If anybody can survive, he will, especially if he's got Annabeth at his side. They're going to find a way through Tartarus."

Jason turned. "To the Doors of Death, you mean. But you told us it's guarded by Gaea's most powerful forces. How could two demigods possibly-?"

"I don't know," Nico admitted. "But Percy told me to lead you guys to Epirus, to the mortal side of the doorway. He's planning on meeting us there. If we can survive the House of Hades, fight our way through Gaea's forces, then maybe we can work together with Percy and Annabeth and seal the Doors of Death from both sides."

"And get Percy and Annabeth back safely?" Leo asked.

"Maybe."

Leo didn't like the way Nico said that, as if he wasn't sharing all his doubts. If the Doors of Death needed to be sealed from both sides, how could they do that unless someone stayed in the Underworld, trapped?

Nico took a deep breath. "I don't know how they'll manage it, but Percy and Annabeth will find a way. They'll journey through Tartarus and find the Doors of Death. When they do, we have to be ready."

"It won't be easy," Hazel said. "Gaea will throw everything she's got at us to keep us from reaching Epirus."

"What else is new?" Jason sighed.

Piper nodded. "We've got no choice. We have to seal the Doors of Death before we can stop the giants from raising Gaea. Otherwise her armies will never die. And we've got to hurry. The Romans are in New York. Soon, they'll be marching on Camp Half-Blood."

"We've got one month at best," Jason added. "Ephialtes said Gaea would awaken in exactly one month."

Leo straightened. "We can do it."

Everyone stared at him.

"The Archimedes sphere can upgrade the ship," he said, hoping he was right. "I'm going to study those ancient scrolls we got. There's got to be all kinds of new weapons I can make. We're going to hit Gaea's armies with a whole new arsenal of hurt."

At the prow of the ship, Festus creaked his jaw and blew fire defiantly.

Jason managed a smile. He clapped Leo on the shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan Admiral. You want to set the course?"

They kidded him, calling him Admiral, but for once Leo accepted the title. This was his ship. He hadn't come this far to be stopped.

They would find this House of Hades. They'd take the Doors of Death. And by the gods, if Leo had to design a grabber arm long enough to snatch Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus, then that's what he would do.

Nemesis wanted him to wreak vengeance on Gaea? Leo would be happy to oblige. He was going to make Gaea sorry she had ever messed with Leo Valdez.

"Yeah." He took one last look at the cityscape of Rome, turning bloodred in the sunset. "Festus, raise the sails. We've got some friends to save."

Author's note

Okay, here it is. I know it is exactly like the last chapter of the mark of Athena but I needed an introduction to introduce my thoughts and this was the perfect way.

How old was Leo when his mom died?

I also wanted to apologize for the lateness so I made a little preview of the next chapter.

Piper's POV

Days passed since they had fallen. Everyone was disheveled. Gaia was getting into their heads. Into mine.

The biggest problem was Leo. He hadn't come out of his work area for days. None of the six demigods on the ship and Coach Hedge had seen him since days ago. He probably passed some time without eating too.

"Jason!" Piper exclaimed as she walked up to Jason who was on leaning on the railing on deck.

Here, you go! I don't own any of this stuff, sadly. All belongs to Rick Riordan.

I also want to create some extra characters for this story (a lover for Leo), so if you want one, put the name, description, and age of your character.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper's POV

Days passed since they had fallen. Everyone was disheveled. Gaia was getting into their heads. Into mine.

The biggest problem was Leo. He hadn't come out of his work area for days. None of the six demigods on the ship and Coach Hedge had seen him since days ago. He probably passed some time without eating too.

"Jason!" Piper exclaimed as she walked up to Jason who was on leaning on the railing on deck.

His electric blue eyes turned toward me. "Yes, Piper!" Jason said. His beautiful blond hair with a tiny scar from eating a stapler on his lip; looking at him, he was the most handsome man in the world. Even his voice took her breath away.

She blinked trying to breathe again.

"We should do something about Leo. Nobody's seen him in days and he probably hasn't eaten since they fell." She said. As soon as Piper finished her sentence, she knew said had something that she shouldn't have said.

Jason looked down, feeling guilty all over again. "I'm sorry for bringing this up again!" Piper cried as tears streamed down her face.

Jason slowly put his hand on Piper's face. His hand was warm.

"It's okay Piper, don't bother crying. You shouldn't be the one beating yourself over and over again." Jason told her. "Everyone blame themselves for what happened to Annabeth and Percy. I blame myself. I tell myself, 'if I had just been faster, I could have saved them!' but no, there is no use of blaming yourself over something that already happened. You'll just have to believe they'll get out of Tartarus and that we'll be able to reach them in time!"

Jason always knew how to cheer her up. "Thanks Jason, I really needed that. We'll rescue them and then we'll beat Gaea's butt." He nodded. The tears stop streaming down my face.

"Any ways, what did you want to tell me about Leo?" Jason asked.

"Oh, yeah! Leo's been in the workshop for days, probably without eating, should I go get him out of there." Piper requested.

"Ok, I really miss his annoying jokes sometimes. Don't tell him I said that." He said.

"Thanks!" With that, Piper turned around and went to the workshop to get him out.

She knock on the door hearing an explosion.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's POV

Sweat dripped his face as Leo worked on Archimedes' spheres. They really gave him a hard time to fix them.

_Come on, come on! I can do this!_ He thought.

_BOOM!_ An explosion took place. Smoke filled his face.

_Oh, Come on!_

The door opened while I wiped the smoke from my eyes.

"That's enough! Leo Valdez you're coming with me!" I turned around and saw Piper standing angrily with crossed arms.

"I don't want to!" I yelled back at her.

"Don't make me us charmspeak!" Piper screamed.

"Fine. I'll go! Let me get cleaned up." Leo said.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

"As long we are together!" was what he heard before falling.

Tartarus was sucking them in. Loosening, his hand dropped. They trying to grab something to hold onto, Percy failed. The fall felt like it was forever.

Rocks stumbled down as Percy and Annabeth tried to evade them. Looking at Annabeth, he realized how beautiful she became since they had met. Her face was gaunt, scraped, and bloody, her hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she had never looked more beautiful.

Percy knew he was taking a grave risk for Annabeth. He was part of the Seven, but Annabeth needed him. For her, he would give up the world. He would follow her to the ends of the earth, even to Tartarus.

A voice echoed in the darkness. _Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess. _

Percy held Annabeth, never wanting to let go.

"Don't let me go!"

"Never! I'll never let you go!" He exclaimed to Annabeth. Glancing past Annabeth, his gaze fell upon the ground. Falling at an incredible speed, Percy knew they were going to hit the ground hard. He did the only thing that could come into his mind. Holding onto Annabeth, Percy turned around. He was hoping he would take most of the fall to protect her.

"Percy, what are you doing? You're going to get hurt. Don't." She said.

_I rather get hurt by a fall than you getting hurt_. He thought.

"Get ready Annabeth. It's going to be a hard fall!" with that Percy prepared for the worst. He knew Tartarus was bad and this was the beginning of their troubles, but with Annabeth by his side, he knew they would make it.

_We will always be together. I will follow you to the ends of time. _He thought as the falling slowed down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise, I wont be able to update again because this week is review week and exams are next week with SAT Subject Test**

Leo's POV

Entering the dining room with Piper, Leo found everyone waiting for him. Everyone except Percy and Annabeth. He thought. And it is my entire fault!

"Hey, guys." He said.

Leo winced in shock as Hazel got up to hug him. "Just 'Hey, guys', Leo, do you know how worried we were about you? You didn't come out of that room for days."

He hugged her back. "I know and I'm sorry. I was just working on Archimedes' spheres this whole time." Working on them was a way to get my mind off what happened to Percy and Annabeth. It was a way to distract me.

"Ok, but why wouldn't you come out to eat? I've—we've miss you a lot these past days!" Did I just hear 'I've'? So, she missed me.

"You guys did?"

Getting up, Jason said, "Of course we did, Leo, what do you mean? You are one of us. You're our friend; you're my best friend, Leo!" They care about me!He thought.

A voice in his head appeared. _Their lying, Leo, they don't care about you! You're just the repair boy! They just want you here because they can't manage the ship without Percy. No one cares about you!_

Gaea! He replied in his head. That's not true! They care about me.

_They never cared about you, Leo! The only person who ever cared was your mother!_

Don't bring her into this! You have no right to bring her into thought.

Gaea said. _But I have every right!_

Another voice arose in his head. The voice whispered, _Leo, mi hijo!_

Mom! No way! She's dead!

_No she's not dead! She's been in my custody this whole time. If you join me, you can finally be with her, Leo, you can be happy again. _Gaea said as she disappeared from his head.

Should I join her to see my mom? Or should I not? What would my mom want?

**Author's Note**

**1) I am very sorry I didn't update these past few weeks.**

**2)My SAT scores are coming in on thursday, May 23rd.**

**3)Sadly, we lost the championship with the score being 77-71.**

**4)Lastly, guys, please review and read my stories not only this one. **

**IF I GET MORE THAN 5 VOTES AND 6 COMMENTS THIS WEEK, I WILL UPDATE NEXT SATURDAY. PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND COMMENT.**

**Question of the day: Why does Leo think it was his fault that Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus?**

**First Answer gets dedication**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

owed down.


	7. Chapter 7

**I changed the prophecy. **

Hazel's POV

Hazel sat with Frank on the railing of the Argo II as she watched the sunset. It was really beautiful. The sea was calm and the birds chirped. It was peaceful. After Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, she never had the chance to be with Frank alone. She wanted to enjoy this moment.

Looking at Frank, she asked, "Why don't we do things like this more?"

Kissing her forehead, Frank replied, "Because we never have time. We are never alone. When we are done with one thing, another thing happens. Most of the time we are separated. That's why?"

By separated, Hazel knew he was speaking about Leo. After they fell, Leo had gotten himself locked in his room doing who knows what for 5 days. When he came out by force because of Piper, she had hugged him. Frank was probably jealous of Leo. She didn't want to ruin the moment, so she didn't bring it up. "But I want to do things like these. Look at Piper and Jason, their always together." He looked at her. "I'm not comparing our relationship to theirs, but I want to spend more time with you. Is that too much to ask?"

Taking her hand, he said, "I know Hazel and I'm sorry. It's just when you are alone, you are doing something else. When you're not, you're either with Leo or Piper. I am going to try spending more time with you. Ok."

He kissed her. "Ok!"

"Well, well, well, Frank and Hazel."

Turning around, we saw Queen Hera. On instinct, we bowed. "I knew Romans had better manners than Greeks, but whatever. You can stand now."

We stood. Frank quickly said, "Queen Hera, may I ask, what you are doing here? Especially after what you've done to Percy and Annabeth."

She replied, "I came to help you. They were never supposed to fall into Tartarus together. That wasn't the plan."

Hazel asked, "Well, could you help them?"

Smiling, she said, "I've already helped them."

"How?"

"I am a God, aren't I? Anyways, I came to tell you that the Spirit of Delphi issued a new prophecy."

We were confused. "Spirit of Delphi?"

"She is like the equivalent of Octavian, but better. She speaks real prophecies. She's an Oracle."

They had those. "Ohh. What was the prophecy then?"

"It was this,

Demigods shall travel to the ancient lands

To find who were lost and see they safely returned

Fire will have to make the choice

To preserve or raze Olympus

As he will be left behind

And fail to save the person he cared about most.

"There you go! Now go tell the others the new prophecy. Leo will have many hardships and betrayals throughout his journey." She said as she vanished.

"Leo? What does this have to do with Leo?" Hazel asked to Frank.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. Now, let's go inside and tell the others the prophecy!" He said putting his arm around her.

She sighed. "Our 'alone' time is over then."

"Yes, it is!" He replied as we went back inside.

**Author's Note**

**1. ****I am going to try to update again before Thursday because I am leaving on that day and will not be able to get on for a long time. ****2. ****I updated Shining Hope.****3. ****I finished school.****4. ****Take a minute to pray for the Oklahoma victims.**

**Remember Read, Review, favorite and fallow. **


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**This isn't an update.**

**I changed the prophecy. So, if it is still a bit confusing just tell me and I'll change it again. I'm not good at making prophecies. If anyone can help me they will get a prize for helping. A very good one. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a preview of the next chapter. I am not going to update because I am leaving tomorrow and need to prepare my bags. I will probably update next week. **

Annabeth's POV

"Percy!" She screamed his name.

"Annabeth!"

"Where are you?" She said as she ran across the darkness.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Psst, Psst, Dauughteer of Atthena!" A monster hissed.

Turning around, she yelled, "Who are you?"

**I don't own this. I only own the new prophecy, and the new plot. I am not Rick Riordan, sadly.**


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV

Percy!" She screamed his name

.

"Annabeth!"

"Where are you?" She said as she ran across the darkness.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Psst, Psst, Dauughteer of Atthena!" A monster hissed.

Turning around, she yelled, "Who are you?"

"You don'ttt reeebbemmeerr. I'm the one who brought you here. The one who will kill you and give your blood to Gaia. I will finally get my revenge against the goddesssss atthheennaa."

"Arachne! What have you done to Percy?"

"He is fulfilling hissss Destiny as a sacrifice to Gaia."

"What? No!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worrrryyy chilllldd! It'll be your turn soon enough."

'How do I get out of here? Think Annabeth, think'

"If your thinking about trying to escape, then it will never happen."

"What? Why?"

"Cause these doors are Have multiple layers of celestial bronze. Their impossible to break." Arachne said.

"You couldn't have thought all of that alone. Who's idea was it?"

The room suddenly become cold as the air morphed to form a human body.

"It was mine." He said.

"And who might you be." Annabeth asked.

"You don't know me. I am the spirit of this place."

"Tartarus?"

"Yes, child." He said.

"Why are you helping Gaia?"

"Because the gods have done nothing for me. To them, I'm just a prison to put evil people in. That's why I will personally make sure the gods get tortured when Gaia wins," he yelled, "and you will help me, help us defeat them."

'This is bad. How did we get into this mess anyways?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End.

I just wanted to say thank you for reading this and making it go over 1000 reads. I am truly sorry for not updating in the last two months. And I will probably update again on Tuesday. I don't really have an updating schedule on this. Probably should get one.

So, yeah, tell me what you think.

P.S.

I'm a guy

I don't own this, sadly, Rick Riordan does.


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously on The House of Hades,  
**

Annabeth's POV

Percy!" She screamed his name.

"Annabeth!"

"Where are you?" She said as she ran across the darkness.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Psst, Psst, Dauughteer of Atthena!" A monster hissed.

Turning around, she yelled, "Who are you?"

"You don'ttt reeebbemmeerr. I'm the one who brought you here. The one who will kill you and give your blood to Gaia. I will finally get my revenge against the goddesssss atthheennaa."

"Arachne! What have you done to Percy?"

"He is fulfilling hissss Destiny as a sacrifice to Gaia."

"What? No!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worrrryyy chilllldd! It'll be your turn soon enough."

'How do I get out of here? Think Annabeth, think'

"If you're thinking about trying to escape, then it will never happen."

"What? Why?"

"Cause these doors are Have multiple layers of celestial bronze. Their impossible to break." Arachne said.

"You couldn't have thought all of that alone. Who's idea was it?"

The room suddenly become cold as the air morphed to form a human body.

"It was mine." He said.

"And who might you be." Annabeth asked.

"You don't know me. I am the spirit of this place."

"Tartarus?"

"Yes, child." He said.

"Why are you helping Gaia?"

"Because the gods have done nothing for me. To them, I'm just a prison to put evil people in. That's why I will personally make sure the gods get tortured when Gaia wins," he yelled, "and you will help me, help us defeat them."

'This is bad. How did we get into this mess anyways?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Now, on the House of Hades,**

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While falling, Percy held onto me tight as if he wanted to take most of the damage of the fall.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth screamed.

"I am taking most of the damage. So you won't get hurt!"

_I knew it._ _That dumb seaweed brain. _"What about you? You'll hurt!"

"It doesn't matter as long as you're okay!" He said.

The fall continued as we could finally see the ground.

Knowing she was all alone with Percy, she closed her eyes and prayed to all the gods and goddesses. _I pray to all gods and goddesses to help us through this hellhole, to guide us to the Doors of Death. Please any gods out there help us through this. If you do, we will be forever in your debt. _

__  
Voices echoed in her head.

"Don't worry child, I'm with you." _Hera._

__  
"So am I!" _Poseidon._

__  
"Me too, my daughter!" _Mom._

__  
"Me three!" _Hephaestus._

__  
"I can't let my favorite couple die!" _Aphrodite._

__  
"You have a warriors' heart and you're best friends with my lieutenant! So, I can't let you die!" _Artemis._

__  
"I'll help too." _Apollo_

__  
"You helped me on several occasions. So I'll help anyway, I can." _Hermes_.

"See child, you're not alone. Most of the gods and goddesses are in your favor. You'll get through this. In the meantime, I'll use my power with Poseidon's to help cushion your fall." Hera said.

"Thank you! For Everything!"

"You're welcome! Now open your eyes!"

Opening her eyes, she looked at Percy and said. "Most of the Olympians will help us."

He turned his head to Annabeth in confusion and asked. "Really?"

"Yes, I prayed to them! Your dad and Hera are working on a plan together right now to cushion our fall!"

"Well," he said as he looked down onto the ground, "they better do their plan fast."

As if on cue, the air became dense as the water in it formed a pillow.

We screamed.

Thankfully, we landed on the water pillow.

"Well, that was, heartbreaking." Percy said.

"Yeah, it was!"

We both got off the pillow.

"We'll have to make a huge sacrifice to the gods when we get back." Annabeth said.

"We will."

His gaze looked around Tartarus. It looked like a barren wasteland mixed together with a desert and a tropical rainforest ruin by a hurricane.

"We should search if our stuff landed anywhere near here."

"Ok, let's go." Leaning on him because of her ankle, they started walking around searching for their bags. Thankfully we found them, but her dagger was nowhere to be seen.

Sitting down, Percy took out a piece of ambrosia and gave it to her. "Take it for your ankle."

"Thanks!" Eating it, her ankle felt much better. She felt as if she could run a marathon.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do!"

"Good, because we need to save the ambrosia and nectar. We might need them later."

"Wow, seaweed brain, you actually thought this through." She said.

"I have my moments!" As soon as he said it, we heard roars coming from every direction.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I think we should get out of here. This place is a monster infested nest."

Taking his hand, she said, "Let's go!"

"I don't think so! Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

Turning to the voice, they saw thousands of monsters behind that one man. Every monster they ever defeated. "Oh crap!" Percy said.

"Who the Hades are you?" Annabeth yelled.

"You don't remember me, Percy might know me!"

"Polybotes! I killed you! How are you here?" Percy said.

"Monsters go to Tartarus when they die! I came here. But enough about that. As you can see, you are outnumbered. You have two choices, surrender or die!"

**Finished! This took more than two hours to write. I hope you like it. People on wattpad, vote and comment. People on fanfiction, fallow and favorite. People on quotev comment. **

**So, bye.**

**I don't own this. Ricky does. **

**I don't own this. Ricky does. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own this. Ricky does.**

**Previously, on the House of Hades**

"But I want to do things like these. Look at Piper and Jason, their always together." He looked at her. "I'm not comparing our relationship to theirs, but I want to spend more time with you. Is that too much to ask?"

Taking her hand, he said, "I know Hazel and I'm sorry. It's just when you are alone, you are doing something else. When you're not, you're either with Leo or Piper. I am going to try spending more time with you. Ok."

He kissed her. "Ok!"

"Well, well, well, Frank and Hazel."

Turning around, we saw Queen Hera. On instinct, we bowed. "I knew Romans had better manners than Greeks, but whatever. You can stand now."

We stood. Frank quickly said, "Queen Hera, may I ask, what you are doing here? Especially after what you've done to Percy and Annabeth."

She replied, "I came to help you. They were never supposed to fall into Tartarus together. That wasn't the plan."

Hazel asked, "Well, could you help them?"

Smiling, she said, "I've already helped them."

"How?"

"I am a God, aren't I? Anyways, I came to tell you that the Spirit of Delphi issued a new prophecy."

We were confused. "Spirit of Delphi?"

"She is like the equivalent of Octavian, but better. She speaks real prophecies. She's an Oracle."

They had those. "Ohh. What was the prophecy then?"

"It was this,

Demigods shall travel to the ancient lands

To find those who were lost and see them safely returned

The Fire will have to make the choice

To preserve or raze Olympus

As he will be left behind

And fail to save the person he cared about most.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth screamed.

"I am taking most of the damage. So you won't get hurt!"

I knew it. That dumb seaweed brain. "What about you? You'll hurt!"

"It doesn't matter as long as you're okay!" He said.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I think we should get out of here. This place is a monster infested nest."

Taking his hand, she said, "Let's go!"

"I don't think so! Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

Turning to the voice, they saw thousands of monsters behind that one man. Every monster they ever defeated. "Oh crap!" Percy said.

"Who the Hades are you?" Annabeth yelled.

"You don't remember me, Percy might know me!"

"Polybotes! I killed you! How are you here?" Percy said.

"Monsters go to Tartarus when they die! I came here. But enough about that. As you can see, you are outnumbered. You have two choices, surrender or die!"

**Now, on the House of Hades,**

**Leo's POV**

The fire engulfed Camp Half-Blood, the Argo 2 in pieces, and the gods impaled with swords in their heart. Demigods' weapons and body armor laid burned in the ground and smoke raised from the cabins.

"Leo, why?" "Why, Leo?" "Why did you betray us, Repair Boy?"

-Switch Scenes-

The same thing happened to Camp Jupiter. The Forum completely burned, everything burned, not a trace of Camp Jupiter left.

"No, It can't be!"

This is what will happen if you don't make the right choice Leo! Choose, Leo! Choose! You only have a few weeks. Choose wisely!

No, I can't.

You can and you will!

I don't want to choose!

"Leo, Leo, wake up, buddy." The man said.

Leo's eyes shot open. "Woah! Who's there?"

"It's me, Jason."

"Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour in the morning?" He said yawning.

"It's 10 AM, Leo!"

"Exactly!"

Rolling his eyes, Jason told him, "We have an emergency meeting."

Leo's eyes turned serious. "What is it about?"

"Frank and Hazel said something about a new prophecy from Hera." Jason replied.

"Ok, let me go get dress. I'll be down in a minute."

"K, hey, Leo, were you having a nightmare?" He asked Leo.

"Yeah, Demigod's nightmare suck."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" Leo said bluntly.

"Ok, you know you're my best friend, right, and me and Piper will always be there for you?" Jason said before leaving. 'Yeah, right.'

"I know." Leo muttered.

-At the Meeting-

"Is everyone here?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, everyone's here." Leo said.

"Well, let the meeting begin. First things first, what is the prophecy exactly about? Frank and Hazel."

Frank started. "Well, we were outside enjoying the view when Hera showed up."

"Wait, a goddess showed up."

"Yes, Leo, a goddess showed up. She said that she helped Percy and Annabeth in some way, but she didn't say how. She also told us that there is a new prophecy."

"Well, what is it?" Coach Hedge said.

"I was getting to that part. Hazel, would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course Frank, Here it goes:

Demigods shall travel to the ancient lands

To find those who were lost and see them safely returned

The Fire will have to make the choice

To preserve or raze Olympus

As he will be left behind

And fail to save the person he cared about most."

Fire will have to make the choice to preserve or raze olympus.

"Ok, let's try to figure out the prophecy, and remember prophecies always have double meanings." Piper said.

Hazel started. "Demigods shall travel to Ancient Lands. That's obviously us."

"To find those who were lost. That's Percy and Annabeth." Jason told us.

"And see them safely returned. That means we will definitely bring them back."

"The Fire will have to make a choice to preserve or raze Olympus. The fire is preferably me or Leo."

Piper goes on. "You guys will have to make a choice that will either save or destroy Olympus."

Leo finished the last line. "As he will be left behind and fail to save the person he cared about most." Everyone is silent at the mention of the last line.

"We won't leave anyone behind right! We won't, right, right?" Leo asked. He thought they would have answered him the moment he asked the question, but what hurt him the most was the fact that no one answered him.

**There finished, please review and follow and favorite. I am really sorry about the long absent, but school has been killing me since I am now a senior. I only had time today because I didn't have a lot of homework for the first time in weeks. If you guys are real good and get me more reads, votes, and reviews, then I will update early, maybe even this week.**

**So, au-revoir!**

**Sincerely, Gmandy.**


End file.
